Brother or Sister?
by ZiEmon
Summary: Kehidupan Eren kacau balau setelah ayahnya menikah lagi, dan lebih mengerikannya sang ibu tiri membawa seseorang yang paling ditakutinya. Ga bisa bikin summary, RnR bila berminat..
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

Brother or Sister?

Pagi yang hangat di Trost high school. Sinar matahari bersinar hangat, angin sepoi-sepoi, burung-burung berterbangan, murid-murid saling menyapa satu sama lain ataupun berkumpul bersama membicarakan sesuatu sambil tertawa.

Pagi yang menyenangkan kecuali untuk pemuda bersurai coklat yang duduk dipojok kelas, iris emeraldnya memandang jauh keluar jendela kelasnya.

"Eren.", merasa dipanggil pemuda itu menengok kearah suara mendapati seorang gadis berwajah oriental dan pemuda manis dengan rambut pirangnya.

"Hei Mikasa, Armin.", sapanya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Eren?" tanya Mikasa. Terselip perasaan khawatir didalam pertanyaannya. "Kudengar kau dipanggil lagi karena berkelahi?" tanyanya lagi.

"Aku baik, dan soal perkelahian itu bukanlah hal besar, Mikasa." sahut Eren, matanya kembali menerawang keluar jendela.

"Tapi Eren_"

"Ayolah Mikasa, aku bukan anak kecil yang harus kau urus!" potongnya agak keras hingga seluruh isi kelas menatap mereka.

"Su-dahlah kalian berdua." si pirang bernama Armin menengahi debat antar saudara angkat ini yang kini mulai memanas.

Eren mendecih dan pergi keluar kelas tanpa memperdulikan panggilan Mikasa, Armin maupun bel tanda pelajaran akan dimulai.

Eren menginjakkan kakinya di atap sekolah, tempat dia menenangkan diri dari semua masalahnya. Eren merebahkan diri mentap langit, tangan kanannya terangkat menutupi matanya.

"Ibu." lirihnya berbarengan dengan air asin yang meluncur dari matanya, digigitnya bibir bawahnya untuk sekedar menahan isakannya.

"Aku tidak tau kalau atap sekolah adalah tempat untuk mencurahkan isi hati."

Eren tersentak mendengar suara berat yang menginterupsi telinganya. Dengan cepat dia bangun dan menyeka matanya kasar.

Didepan pintu atap berdiri sosok pemuda berambut sehitam arang dengan potongan pendek berbelahan poni, mata silver kecil setengah terbuka tapi tajam dibungkus dengan ekspresi datar namun terkesan, err..

'Tampan' batin Eren, rona merah menjalar di pipi keturunan Jaeger itu ditambah degup jantung yang semakin kencang.

'Tapi dia agaknya lebih pendek dariku'

Selagi Eren berdebat bersama batinnya tentang perbandingan tinggi badan, pemuda didepannya berjalan mendekati Eren. Kakinya terhenti beberapa langkah dari tempat Eren duduk.

"Sekali lagi kau memanggilku pendek, kupastikan kau tidak akan melihat matahari terbit lagi, Eren Jaeger." ancamnya.

"A-pa? Aku ti-dak_" Eren gelagapan, bagaimana bisa dia membaca pikirannya. "_Eh, Kenapa kau tahu namaku? Siapa kau?" tanya Eren curiga, seingat Eren tidak ada murid sepertinya dikelas dan Eren tidak pernah berkomunikasi dengan orang dari kelas lain maupun kelas tingkat lainnya.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu siapa aku dan darimana aku tahu namamu. Tapi mulai sekarang berhenti berbuat onar dan kembali kekelasmu." perintahnya.

"Memangnya kau siapa memerintahku, dari pakaianmu kau juga murid biasa sepertiku. Sebaiknya kau yang pergi, jangan ganggu aku!" teriak Eren, sekarang dia menyesal berpikiran pemuda itu tampan.

Pemuda itu mendecih, "Jangan sampai aku menyeretmu, Jaeger." pemuda itu masih diam ditempat dengan ekspresi super datarnya dan itu membuat Eren kesal.

"Pergi dari sini atau kau rasakan akibatnya, pendek!" wajah pemuda itu menunjukkan sedikit emosi tetapi sedetik kemudian kembali seperti biasa. Pengontrolan emosi yang hebat.

"Orang sepertimu memang tidak bisa menggunakan cara halus, apa orangtuamu tidak pernah memberi pelajaran untuk menurut pada yang lebih tua darimu? Sekarang turuti perintahku atau kau berakhir menyedihkan, Bocah." dia menekankan suaranya di beberapa kata terakhir yang diucapkannya.

Eren menunduk, dia benci pemuda itu membawa-bawa orangtuanya dalam kelakuannya, "Jangan berani-berani memerintahkan, dasar sial!" dengan cepat Eren menerjang kearah pemuda itu dengan tinju terkepal disamping wajahnya.

Tapi dengan mudah pemuda itu menangkap tinju Eren membuat Eren sedikit meringis. Belum sempat Eren bergerak, dengan cepat pemuda itu berputar kebelakang tubuh Eren dan memelintir kedua tangan Eren kepunggungnya, kemudian menendang belakang lututnya membuat Eren terhempas kedepan dengan kedua tangan dibelakang tubuh.

Eren mendecih menahan sakit, belum hilang rasa sakitnya pemuda dibelakangnya tiba-tiba menduduki tubuh Eren.

"Menjauh dari tubuhku kau berat sekali, cebol sialan!" Oh Eren, Author rasa sekarang kau sedang menggali lubang kuburmu sendiri. Poor Eren.

"Kau cerewet bocah, sepertinya mulutmu harus dibungkam." ucapnya datar.

Dia menjambak dan menarik rambut coklat Eren memaksanya mendongak kebelakang dan itu membuat daerah leher dan bahunya sakit.

"Ukhh, Le-lepas pen-Hmpff!" Sumpah serapah Eren terhenti karena sesuatu yang basah dan kenyal menyumpal bibirnya, pemuda diatasnya mencium bibirnya dengan paksa.

'Brengsek, ciuman pertamaku diambil lelaki pendek seperti dia!' Teriaknya dalam hati.

"Ngh" Pemuda itu melepaskan tautan mereka, ciuman yang singkat tetapi sukses membuat wajah Eren memerah.

"Sekarang kau mau atau tidak menuruti apa yang kukatakan?" tanya pemuda itu.

Eren tersenyum meremehkan "Cih, tidak akan walaupun kau mengambil ciuman pertamaku, pergi dari tubuhku!" teriak Eren.

Eren dan pemuda itu sama-sama terdiam. Pemuda itu mendengus geli, "Wah, aku tidak menyangka pembuat onar sepertimu tidak pernah ciuman." wajah Eren semakin memerah menahan malu, ya tuhan dia membuka rahasianya sendiri tanpa sadar.

Pemuda itu menyisir rambut hitam lembutnya layaknya iklan shampo, "Hah, ternyata hukumanku belum cukup untukmu bocah." tangannya denga cepat menarik dasi Eren yang tidak terikat rapi dan mengikatnya di kedua tangan Eren.

Eren mulai panik tidak bisa menggerakan tangannya dan bisa dirasakannya kini tubuhnya dipaksa berbalik menghadap pemuda datar diatasnya dengan tangan terikat kebelakang. "H-hei apa yang kau lakukan?"

Pemuda diatasnya mencengkeram pipi Eren dengan keras, menurunkan wajahnya berhadapan dengan Eren hingga membuat sebagian rambutnya jatuh kepipi Eren membuatnya geli, "Kau dalam masalah, Eren Jaeger." bisiknya ditelinga Eren, dapat dirasakan Eren lelaki diatasnya seakan menelannya bulat-bulat membuat nyalinya ciut seketika.

Eren lebih memilih menutup matanya pasrah menunggu ajalnya? Keringat dingin mengalir turun kepelipisnya. Tapi kemudian dirasakannya beban diatasnya hilang. Mungkinkah lelaki diatasnya tadi menyusut semakin pendek hingga tidak memilik beban? Eren tidak bisa berpikir rasional lagi. Dibukanya matanya sedikit demi sedikit dan dilihatnya pemuda berambut arang yang menduduki perutnya kini berdiri didepannya.

Eren bisa bernafas lega, dia menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk duduk sejenak. Mungkin pemuda sipit itu lelah dan memutuskan pergi, "Sekarang lepaskan ikat_"

Kata-kata Eren terpotong karena tiba-tiba pemuda itu menyeret tubuh Eren kearah pagar pembatas atap.

"A-apa yang k-au la-kukan, ja-ngan bilang kau ma-u menja_ UWAHHHH!" Eren berteriak saat kakinya menyentuh pagar pembatas yang hanya setinggi pahanya. Tiba-tiba pemuda dibelakangnya mendorong tubuh Eren hingga condong kedepan, untungnya pria itu menahan kedua tangan Eren agar dia tidak jatuh kebawah.

"HIIYYAAA, tarik a-ku!" teriaknya kencang tidak peduli satu sekolah akan mendengarnya, malah dia berharap sekarang Mikasa datang dan menolongnya dari psikopat kecil dibelakangnya, keringatnya kembali mengucur dengan cepat karena takut.

"Hah, apa? Aku tidak dengar." jawabnya santai.

"Tarik badanku sekarang!"

"Memohonlah dan berjanjilah, Jaeger"

"Eh, apa? Ah, ya baik aku mohon_

"Rivaille." potong pemuda itu.

"Ku-kumohon Rivaille-san dan aku berjanji memperbaiki sikapku!" Eren benar-benar pusing sekarang dan tidak bisa konsentrasi. Melawan bukan pilihan yang tepat, dirasakannya kakinya melayang dan badannya semakin condong kedepan.

'Aku akan mati, aku datang ibu' Eren menutup matanya pasrah.

Rivaille menarik tubuh Eren kebelakang membuatnya jatuh terduduk dengan keras.

"Ukh!" Ringisnya.

"Sekali lagi kau melanggar peraturan dan janjimu, kupastikan kau akan menyesal pernah menginjakkan kaki didunia ini."

Eren pucat seketika, kedua mata tajam itu benar-benar mengintimidasi dirinya. Hari ini dia benar-benar dipermalukan, pertama ciumannya dicuri dan kedua dia hampir dibunuh oleh mahluk (sedikit) pendek yang mencuri ciumannya.

Rivaille berjongkok dibelakang Eren, "A-apa yang_"

"Diam bocah, kau mau dilepas atau tidak?"

"Eh, i-iya." Eren menurut.

Saat Rivaille melepas ikatannya, Eren dapat merasakan nafas Rivaille menyapu leher belakangnya, hangat. Jantung Eren terasa berdetak tiga kali lebih cepat. Bukankah dia masih straight, kenapa sekarang dia berdebar dan wajahnya merona?

"Kenapa bocah? kau menikmati suasana ini?"

"Eh, ti-dak, bukan!" Eren salah tingkah sendiri.

Tangan Eren kini bisa bergerak dengan bebas walaupun pergelangannya terlihat merah karena bekas ikatan dan rontaannya sendiri.

Rivaille berdiri dan beranjak pergi, Dia berhenti didepan pintu atap. "Camkan semua perkataanku tadi Eren dan_"

Rivaille menyeringai dan menatap Eren tajam sembari mengelap bibirnya sendiri dengan ibu jari, "_terima kasih atas hidangannya." dia pergi meninggalkan Eren yang terbelalak tidak percaya, si mesum itu mempermainkannya.

"SIAL!" teriak Eren kencang membuat seisi sekolah kaget sedang pemuda beriris silver tajam hanya menyeringai puas.

Brother or Sister?

Mikasa dan seluruh murid dikelas kembali tersentak kaget mendengar suara teriakan kedua hari ini, bukan hanya dikelas mereka tapi kelas lain mungkin juga sedang bertanya-tanya apa yang sedang terjadi.

Armin menatap Mikasa yang kini berwajah super duper galau memikirkan Eren. Mereka tahu itu adalah suara teriakan Eren, tapi apa boleh buat mereka tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Kalau saja bukan karena ancaman mematikan dari guru paling killer Keith Sadish yang mengatakan hal itu bukanlah urusan mereka semua, tentu Mikasa akan langsung loncat dari jendela menuju atap saat teriakannya yang pertama.

'Ku harap kau baik-baik saja Eren.' harap Mikasa dalam hati.

Brother or Sister?

'Sial, sial, sial!' kutuk Eren dalam hati. Kini dia berlari disepanjang koridor sekolah, Wajahnya kusut dan pakaiannya berantakan. Dia bersyukur sekarang kegiatan belajar sedang berlangsung jadi tidak ada yang melihatnya wajah nistanya. Sebelum menuju kelas Eren berbelok menuju toilet sekedar membenahi penampilannya.

Eren merapikan pakaian, rambut dan tidak lupa membasuh wajahnya agar terlihat segar. Setelah dirasa cukup rapi Eren keluar dari toilet.

Belum hilang rasa traumanya kini Eren harus berhadapan dengan sosok yang paling ingin dihindarinya itu sedang berdiri didepan pintu toilet yang menurutnya lebih killer dari seratus Keith Sadish yang dikumpulkan jadi satu.

"R-rivai-lle-san." sepertinya Eren benar trauma hingga tergagap.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanyanya dengan wajah sedatar talenan.

"Aku akan kem-bali kekelasku, ta-pi sebelumnya aku merapikan pakaianku disini, Rivaille-san." jelas Eren terus menunduk.

"Baguslah, Ingat Eren aku akan selalu mengawasimu dimanapun berada." kini Eren membayangkan Rivaille ada didepan layar CCTV yang menayangkan kegiatan sehari-hari Eren dari tidur sampai tidur lagi. Eren menelan ludah dengan susah payah karena imajinasinya sendiri.

"Pergi kekelasmu sekarang, bocah!" perintah Rivaille.

"Baik!" Eren langsung berlari meninggalkan Rivaille, dan tanpa sengaja dia melihat seseorang atau tepatnya seonggok manusia hampir menjadi mayat dibelakang Rivaille dengan posisi diseret oleh Rivaille menuju toilet.

Tidak lama Eren mendengar teriakkan pilu dari dalam toilet tersebut yang membuat Eren semakin mempercepat larinya menuju kelas. Sepertinya mulai sekarang dia harus lebih memperhatikan kelakuannya daripada harus berurusan dengan iblis mungil seperti dia.

SREG

Semua mata murid kelas 10-4 tertuju pada pintu kelas.

"Maaf Sensei saya terlambat."

Semua mata murid terbelalak tidak percaya Eren Jaeger seorang yang biasanay membuat onar kini dengan sopan meminta maaf. Mikasa dan Armin saling tatap tidak percaya dengan mulut menganga melihat perubahan drastis Eren. Malah ada siswa bernama Connie dan Jean yang kini saling tampar dan cubit karena mengira ini hanya mimpi.

Sedangkan Keith Sadish hanya manggut-manggut, 'Kau berhasil Rivaille.' batinnya dalam hati bahagia.

Brother or Sister?

"Eren, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Armin bingung. Kini Eren, Armin dan Mikasa ada didepan loker didekat pintu masuk sekolah.

"Apanya?"

"Itu, perubahan sikapmu dan suara teriakan dari atas atap itu suaramu kan?"

"Eh, itu memang benar suaraku." Eren melenggang pergi keluar sekolah menuju gerbang.

Mikasa berlari dan memegang lengan Eren, "Eren ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi saat kau diatap?"

Eren bingung apakah dia harus memberitahu kedua orang terdekatnya ini atau tidak, Dilihatnya Mikasa yang menatapnya khawatir dan Armin yang terlihat penasaran. Eren menghela nafas panjang.

"Begini, Sebenarnya tadi_"

Brother or Sister?

"Selamat datang kembali Rivaille, kami senang kau kembali kemari." ujar seorang pria paruh baya bernama Dot Pixis, kepala sekolah Trost High School.

Pixis berdiri dari kursi kebesarannya berjalan mendekati Rivaille, "Dengan kembalinya kau, kuharap beberapa anak dalam daftar bermasalah akan berkurang." ditepuknya bahu Rivaille pelan. "kami percayakan semuanya padamu." lanjutnya.

"Terima kasih, Sir." jawabnya seraya membungkukkan badan dan keluar dari ruangan Dot Pixis.

Saat berjalan dikoridor tidak sengaja dia melihat junior berambut coklat kesayangannya lewat jendela lantai tiga yang sedang berdiri ditengah-tengah halaman sekolah bersama dua orang lainnya dengan ekspresi terkejut melekat diwajah keduanya.

"Eren Jaeger, kupastikan setelah ini pun kau akan merasakan kehidupan yang lebih mengerikan dari ini." gumam Rivaille dan dia melangkah pergi.

Brother or Sister?

"Haahhh!" mulut Armin dan Mikasa ternganga dengan tidak elitnya seperti anime yang sering ditonton Eren ceritanya tentang raksasa yang mau makan anak tuyul.

"I-itu bisa disebut percobaan pembunuhan, Ren!" Armin teriak-teriak gaje sambil megang kepala pirangnya.

Mikasa memegang erat kedua lengan Eren dan menatapnya tajam, "Eren, mulai sekarang aku akan selalu disampingmu kemanapun kau pergi, mau kesekolah, makan, tidur, mandi ataupun ketoilet, i'll always be with you."

Eren hampir memuntahkan isi perutnya saat mendengar perkataan Mikasa.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau akan jadi korban Rivaille-senpai." ujar Armin.

"Kau kenal dia, Armin?" tanya Eren.

"Tentu saja Eren, semua sekolah tahu siapa dia."

"Ah ya, aku lupa kalian kan murid pindahan jadi maklum saja tidak tahu dia. Dia menjadi siswa pertukaran beberapa bulan dengan sekolah lain saat kalian baru masuk ke Trost High dan ku dengar baru kembali kemarin." jelas Armin.

"Dan dia itu ketua Osis di Trost High terbaik sepanjang masa sekolah ini, walaupun dia agak pendek." tambahnya sambil menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

Hmff, Eren sedikit menutup mulutnya menahan tawa. Ternyata bukan hanya dirinya yang berpikir Rivaille itu agak, lebih mungil dari yang lainnya. Sedang asyiknya menertawakan si ketua Osis Pendek, Eren merasakan hawa pembunuh menguar dari arah Mikasa.

"Kalau saja aku tahu wajahnya akan kubunuh dia!" gumamnya dengan wajah penuh amarah.

"Mi-kasa sudah-lah." Armin berusaha menenangkan Mikasa.

Mikasa yang sedang dalam mode membunuh sangat mengerikan, dia bersyukur hanya memberitahukan sebagian saja dari kejadian hari ini. Dia juga menyembunyikan tentang ciumannya yang direbut Rivaille juga, dia tidak bisa membayangkan ekspresi Mikasa kalau dia tahu bibir adik angkatnya sudah tidak suci lagi.

"Sebaiknya kita pulang, aku ingin tidur." ajak Eren dan diiyakan kedua orang terdekatnya itu.

Brother or Sister?

"Eren kau mau makan apa?" tanya Mikasa. Kini mereka sudah sampai dirumah.

"Aku nanti saja makannya, sekarang aku mau istirahat." sahut Eren dan berlalu menuju kamarnya dilantai dua.

Sesampainya dikamar Eren langsung merebahkan diri dikasur bergambar chibi titan collosal kesayangannya. Dia benar-benar lelah karena kejadian tadi pagi, dan tanpa sadar dia terlelap.

"Bangun!"

'Ngh, siapa yang membangunkanku? Malas ah, anggap tidak dengar.' batin Eren.

Suara itu semakin nyaring, "Cepat bangun!".

"Jangan ganggu aku." usir Eren.

"Kalau kau tidak bangun aku akan menjatuhkanmu dari atap!"

'Tunggu suara berat itu mirip dengan' batinnya.

Eren membuka matanya pelan dan sosok Rivaille kini berdiri didepannya sambil membawa seikat tali, tidak menunggu lama badan Eren sudah terikat kencang.

"KYAAA, lepaskan aku Rivaille-senpaii!" teriakan Eren terdengar seperti uke yang lagi rape semenya. Entah kenapa kini dia dan Rivaille berada di atap sekolah, mungkinkah Rivaille menggotongnya kemari? Tapi Mikasa ada dilantai bawah?

"Kau sudah membuatku marah Eren Jaeger, sekarang rasakan akibatnya." Rivaille mengangkat badan Eren membawanya hingga ke pinggiran pagar.

"Ku-mohon Senpai, hentikan!" Eren benar-benar ketakutan hingga air matanya mengalir.

"Sayonara, Eren." Eren merasakan tubuhnya meluncur cepat menuju tanah.

"GYAAAAA..!" dan semuanya menjadi putih.

"Ren."

'Ngh'

"Ren, Eren."

"WAAa..!" Eren berteriak kencang, iris emeraldnya membuka seluruhnya, keringat dingin mengalir didahinya.

Disampingnya Mikasa terlihat memegang tangannya yang gemetar. Matanya berusaha menangkap tempatnya berada, dia dikamarnya bukankah tadi dia diatap sekolah?

"Eren, kau kenapa? Mimpi buruk? Aku mendengarmu berteriak jadi aku kemari." jelas Mikasa, wajahnya terlihat khawatir.

"Ah itu, sepertinya iya." Eren lega ini hanyalah mimpi, dia menyeka keringat dengan punggung tangannya. Diliriknya jam digital disamping tempat tidurnya, menunjukkan pukul 18.35 ternyata sudah sore. Dia bersyukur semua ini mimpi, tapi semua itu begitu terasa begitu nyata.

"Eren, Otou-san memanggilmu. Dia meminta kita berkumpul dibawah untuk bertemu seseorang."

Eren menundukkan kepalanya,alasan ayahnya memintanya berkumpul agar dia dan Mikasa bertemu orang itu, Eren tidak terlalu suka padanya.

"Bilang padanya aku akan menemuinya setelah mandi." Eren beranjak menuju kamar mandinya dengan gontai, bahkan saat dirumahpun dia harus menemui hal yg dibencinya.

Brother or Sister?

"Nah itu Eren, kemarilah." Eren melirik ayahnya yang sedang sumringah tengah melambaikan tangannya kearahnya.

"Wah Eren, lama tidak bertemu." seorang wanita yang menurut Eren kadang terlihat seperti pria dengan kacamatanya duduk disamping Grisha Jaeger, ayah Eren dan Mikasa.

"Hai, Hanji." sapa Eren sekenanya. Dia tidak terlalu peduli dengan Hanji atau bisa disebut calon ibu tirinya ini. Dia menjatuhkan pantatnya disamping Mikasa yang duduk diseberang Hanji dan Grisha.

"Eren, Mikasa, kami ingin membicarakan tentang persiapan tentang rencana pernikahan yang akan diadakan tiga hari lagi." ucap Grisha.

"Baiklah." jawab keduanya berbarengan tapi dengan intonasi berbeda.

"Tapi kita akan membicarakannya setelah semuanya hadir disini." kata Hanji sambil tersenyum lebar.

Sebelah alis Eren terangkat, "Bukannya kita semua sudah ada disini?" Eren bingung, siapa lagi yang ditunggu oleh Hanji dan ayahnya?

"Dia anakku, sebentar lagi dia akan datang. Tadi dia sedang ada urusan disekolahnya, dia sangat sibuk akhir-akhir ini." jelas Hanji panjang lebar.

"Kau sudah punya anak, Hanji?" tanya Eren, masalahnya Eren pernah diberitahu ayahnya bahwa Hanji tidak pernah menikah.

"Ah ya, aku punya. Dia sebenarnya anak dari kakakku tapi dia meninggal, jadi sekarang anaknya tinggal bersamaku mulai dia berusia 5 tahun. Dia mungkin agak sedikit susah diajak bicara tapi dia anak yang manis dan lucu." hanji terlihat senang menceritakan tentang anak angkatnya tersebut.

TING TONG

"Nah, mungkin itu dia!" teriak Hanji, dia berlari menuju pintu.

"Permisi."

DEG

Eren sepertinya pernah mendengar suara berat khas seperti itu. Ketiga manusia yang duduk diruang tamu serentak menoleh kearah suara.

Mata emerald Eren melotot saat melihat sosok iblis disamping Hanji.

"Semuanya, kenalkan ini anakku yang akan tinggal bersama kita setelah aku dan Grisha menikah. Namanya Rivaille." Rivaille membungkukkan badannya memberi hormat.

"Rivaille?" gumam Mikasa dia merasa familliar dengan nama itu, tapi seketika wajahnya berubah kemode pembunuh.

Oh Hanji kurasa manis dan lucu bukanlah kata yang tepat untuk Rivaille, lihat saja kini Eren yang sudah hilang kesadaran dan Mikasa yang menampakkan aura pembunuhnya sambil bergumam 'bunuh dia', sedangkan Grisha tersenyum bahagia melihat calon keluarga barunya.

Kalau Mikasa dan Eren memperhatikan dengan seksama, dapat dilihat bibir Rivaille membentuk seringaian.

"Selamat datang dineraka, Eren Jaeger."

Bersambung...

Read and Review, Please..

Ziemon..


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : SnK selamanya tetep punyanya HAJIME ISAYAMA

Rating : T

BROTHER OR SISTER?

Chapter 2..

Disinilah sekarang Eren, berada diruang makan bersama keluarga dan calon ibu tiri dan kakak tirinya. Mungkin untuk beberapa orang memiliki keluarga baru adalah hal yang bagus, tapi apa kalian bisa bicara seperti itu kalau keluarga atau tepatnya kakak baru kalian adalah orang yang meninggalkan menyebalkan saat pertama bertemu? Mungkin Eren lebih suka memilih Keith Sadish sebagai kakaknya daripada seorang Rivaille.

"Senang sekali melihat kita semua berkumpul disini, walaupun belum resmi tapi kita terlihat seperti keluarga sungguhan. Betapa hangatnya hati ini." kata ayah Eren, Grisha Jaeger sembari memeluk dirinya sendiri dengan genit membuat Eren merasa menyesal punya ayah seperti dia.

'Ini sih bukan hangat, tapi panas membara. Apalagi antara mereka.' pikir Eren melirik dua manusia berambut hitam dengan tingkat kesadisan sama rata saling melempar tatapan tajam.

"Makanannya enak Eren?" Eren spontan beralih kearah pemanggil namanya, Hanji Zoe. "ini kubuat dengan tanganku sendiri setelah seminggu belajar masak." Eren memandang makanan dihadapannya, telur dadar dan nasi putih untuk makan malam? Belajar selama seminggu?

Eren memandang ayahnya minta penjelasan tentang menu malam ini, tapi nyalinya ciut saat melihat tatapan kolosal Grisha yang seakan berbicara 'Katakan enak atau kau tidur diluar!'

"Ah, iya enak Hanji-san." puji Eren sambil tersenyum canggung.

"Kau memang pintar, Hanjiku." Grisha mencubit pelan pipi Hanji, membuat pipi sikacamata hermaprodit itu sedikit memerah.

Eren menyipitkan mata tidak suka,'Ukh, dasar pasangan kacamata aneh, batinnya dalam hati.

"Ini semua berkat Rivaille, dia yang mengajarkanku memasak. Saat aku tidak ada dirumah dia yang mengerjakan semua tugas rumah." Eren ternganga tidak percaya, orang sesadis Rivaille memasak dan mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah?

Didalam pikiran Eren Rivaille kini memakai celemek bergambar titannya dan memegang pisau tajam ditangannya yang penuh penuh darah, yang entah darah siapa itu. Eren menggelengkan kepalanya menghilangkan bayangan mengerikan diatas kepalanya.

"Wah, benarkah? Kalau begini kalian tidak akan kelaparan saat kami berdua pergi nanti." kata Grisha memandang dua anaknya itu.

"Eh, maksud Otou-san? Pergi?" tanya Eren tidak mengerti begitu juga Mikasa yang menghentikan kontes menatap dengan Rivaille dan beralih memandang Grisha hanya untuk minta penjelasan atas kata-katanya tadi.

"Iya, kami akan liburan ke Afrika untuk meneliti kehidupan gajah Afrika disana setelah kami menikah sekaligus berbulan madu." Grisha dan Hanji saling menempelkan dahi masing-masing sambil berpegangan tangan. "Dan kalian akan tinggal bertiga disini."

SING KRIK KRIK

Demi kepala Pixis yang botak permanen rasanya Eren ingin meminta ibunya untuk segera menjemputnya dari dunia ini menuju akhirat sana.

Dan untuk kedua kalinya malam itu Eren kembali bermimpi buruk tentang Rivaille. Kali ini Rivaille menyiksanya dengan memberikan hukuman membersihkan kamar mandi menggunakan sikat giginya, dan diakhiri dengan teriakan kolosal Eren yang membuat Mikasa kalang kabut.

Brother or Sister?

Eren akhirnya pergi kesekolah walaupun Mikasa harus menjaganya layaknya bodyguarad yang mondar mandir disekitarnya, kalau-kalau Eren masuk lubang galian pasalnya Eren kurang fokus pagi ini. Saat dirumah tadi, Eren beberapa kali terbentur hingga kepalanya agak membenjol, Mikasa yang overprotektif langsung melilit kepala Eren dengan perban walaupun tidak ada darah yang mengucur dari dahinya.

"Mikasa, Eren tunggu aku!" pemuda manis berambut pirang berlari menyusul dua orang berbeda marga itu.

"Ohayou Mikasa, Er_UWAA!" Armin ketakutan sampai terjungkal kebelakang.

"Armin, kau kenapa?" Eren mengulurkan tangan ke Armin yang disambut takut-takut oleh Armin.

"E-ren, wajahmu mengerikan! Hallowen sudah lewat beberapa hari, kau tahu?" katanya sambil gemetar.

"Hallowen?" Eren Mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Iya Armin, memangnya ada yang aneh dengan Eren?" Armin langsung ternganga OOC mendengar Mikasa. Tapi Armin maklum karena sehancur apapun penampilan Eren, dimata Mikasa Eren tetaplah paling tampan.

"Lihatlah sendiri." Armin memberikan cermin kecilnya pada Eren yang ditatap bingung oleh Eren, sejak kapan teman kecilnya itu menyimpan cermin didalam tasnya? Ah, sudahlah.

Eren memperhatikan wajahnya sebentar. "Hmm, wajahku tampan juga." Armin kejang-kejang dengan mulut berbusa.

"Eren, kantung matamu punya kantung mata!" sepertinya Armin terlalu banyak nonton Spongebobs. "Dan lihat rambut berantakan, wajahmu terlalu tirus dan pucat, lihat pakaianmu, astaga kau salah mengancingkan bajumu seharusnya kancing pertama dengan lubang kancing pertama bukan lubang kancing ketiga, Eren." Armin sekarang terlihat seperti ibu-ibu yang mengantar anaknya kesekolah dasar untuk pertama kali.

"Armin, tenang." Mikasa memegang kedua bahu Armin, " Eren sebaiknya kau rapikan wajah dan pakaianmu sekarang."

"Baiklah." Eren merapikan penampilannya walaupun kantung matanya belum hilang, Armin akhirnya tenang.

"Sesuatu terjadi padamu, Eren?" Armin mencoba menebak-nebak dari raut wajah Eren, sepertinya Armin sekarang bekerja sampingan menjadi ahli penafsiran wajah.

Eren menunduk menyembunyikan iris emeraldnya dibalik poni belah tengahnya, "Aku dan Rivaille-senpai akan jadi keluarga, begitu juga dengan Mi_" pembicaraan Eren terhenti karena Armin berteriak histeris tanpa alasan, "Ma-maksudmu kau dan Rivaille-senpai akan menikah?!" lama kelamaan Eren ingin sekali menonjok wajah polos Armin.

"Arrgh, bisakan kau tidak memotong omonganku!" bentak Eren, "maksudku, Aku dan Rivaille-senpai akan menjadi keluarga, begitu juga Mikasa karena Rivaille-senpai itu anak angkat Hanji, calon istri ayahku." Armin mencerna perkataan Eren, entah kenapa otaknya yang sebenarnya dibawah Mikasa sedikit mengering sekarang.

"Ber-arti, kalian bertiga Akan menjadi saudara?" Eren dan Mikasa mengangguk Bersamaan. "Kalau begitu kau akan terkena siksa setiap hari oleh Rivaille-senpai, Eren." kata Eren dengan polos, sontak wajah Eren memucat mendengarnya.

Mikasa memijit bahu saudara angkatnya itu untuk mengurangi ketegangan. "Armin, tidak usah diperjelas dan jangan katakan pada siapapun." tambah Mikasa.

Brother or Sister?

Sosok berwajah datar layaknya teflon itu terlihat memandang keluar jendela memperhatikan murid-murid yang memasuki Trost High dari dalam ruangannya yang super duper bersih tanpa setitikpun debu karena dibersihkan setiap lima menit sekali.

TOK TOK

"Masuk." dari balik pintu terlihat gadis berambut karamel berwajah cantik memeluk beberapa berkas didadanya dan sebelah tangannya memegang gelas berisi kopi.

"Selamat datang kembali, Rivaille-Heichou." ucapnya sambil tersenyum manis. "Bagaimana kabar anda selama disana Heichou?" tanyanya, tangannya meletakkan minuman yang dibawanya tadi diatas meja Rivaille.

"Tidak ada yang istimewa, saat aku disana tidak ada yang membuatkanku minuman sepertimu, Petra." BLUSH, wajah gadis bernama Petra itu memerah bak kepiting rebus.

"Hei-chou." Petra malu sekaligus senang dipuji secara tidak langsung seperti itu, dia meremas berkas yang dibawanya hingga lecek saking senangnya.

"Apa kau membawanya?" Rivaille cepat-cepat meminta berkasnya takut semua dokumen itu dihancurkan oleh remasan Petra. "I-ini yang kau minta Heichou." Petra menyerahkannya ke Rivaille dengan wajah masih memerah, tapi Rivaille tidak peduli membuat Petra sedih.

"kenapa anda ingin meminta data tentang daftar siswa kelas 10, Heichou?" tanya Petra.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu." mata kecil Rivaille terus menyusuri nama-nama yang tersusun didalam kertas itu, hingga dia berhenti pada sebuah nama 'Eren Jaeger'.

Nama : Eren Jaeger

Umur : 15 tahun

Kelas : 10-4

Klub yang diikuti : Tidak ada

Rivaille menyeringai sembari meletakkan kertas-kertas yang dibawa Petra diatas mejanya. "Apa semua siswa tahu kalau mereka diwajibkan mengikuti klub?" Petra mengangguk. "Hal itu diumumkan saat upacara penerimaan murid baru dan juga pemberitahuan kekelas setiap satu bulan sekali, Heichou." jelas Petra.

"Lalu kenapa ada murid bernama Eren Jaeger yang tidak mengikuti klub apapun?" Rivaille menunjukkan selembar kertas yang dilihat kedepan Petra.

"Ma-maafkan kami Heichou, anak itu sudah sering kami peringatkan tapi dia tidak mendengarkan kami sama sekali." Petra memainkan jarinya karena gugup. "Tapi akan kami tindak lanjuti sekarang, saya permisi." Petra berbalik menuju pintu tapi dia berhenti saat suara Rivaille menginterupsinya, "Tunggu, biar aku yang mengurus anak ini. Kau boleh kembali kekelasmu sekarang dan terima kasih atas dokumennya." Petra tersenyum dan berlalu keluar ruangan.

"Apa perasaanku saja, atau Rivaille-Heichou tadi menyeringai ya?"

Brother or Sister?

"Pelajaran Sir Irvin sangat membosankan." keluh Eren pelan. Mungkin ini sudah kesepuluh kalinya Eren bicara seperti itu, dia malah lebih sering memperhatikan rambut klimis gurunya itu dibandingkan pelajaran Matematikanya.

Mungkin berbeda dengan Armin yang begitu bersemangat mendengarkan semua perkataan dan memperhatikan gerakan guru berambut pirang tersebut, Armin dengan cepat mencatat semua perkataan Sir Irvin bahkan saat sang guru batuk pun Armin menuliskan kata UHUK dibuku tulisnya.

Mungkin alasan Armin membawa cermin tadi karena hari ini pelajaran Sir Irvin, jadi Armin perlu berdandan untuk menyambut guru Favoritnya itu. Eren hanya bisa mengelus dada melihat kelakuan temannya itu yang sedikit menyimpang.

"Eren Jaeger, bisa kau maju kedepan menyelesaikan tugas ini?" Eren kaget, sedang Armin berdecih dan bergumam kesal 'Kenapa bukan aku!'

"B-Baik, Sir." Eren maju dan menatap papan tulis yang dipenuhi angka yang saling tumpang tindih menjadi suatu kesatuan yang mampu membuat beberapa urat sarafnya putus.

"Ng, maaf Sir aku tidak bisa." Eren menunduk dan menyerahkan spidol hitamnya pada Irvin.

"Aku harap kau lebih memperhatikan lagi, tapi aku senang kau masuk dipelajaranku hari ini, Jaeger dan teruslah seperti ini. Ini suatu kemajuan." puji Irvin sesekali menepuk kepala coklat Eren yang membuatnya malu, sedangkan Armin menelan bukunya mentah-mentah karena iri.

Yah, Eren akui dia jarang atau sangat jarang masuk kekelas untuk belajar. Tapi karena insiden Rivaille kemarin, dia lebih baik mengikuti pelajaran meskipun dengan mata terpejam sementara daripada harus berhadapan dengan monster cebol itu dan menutup mata untuk selama-lamanya.

Eren kembali ketempatnya, dan tanpa sengaja emeraldnya bersirobok dengan safir Armin yang kelihatan suram. Hingga akhirnya Irvin memanggilny, safirnya langsung berkilau dan Armin langsung melayang bak malaikat dengan senyum 1000 wattnya menuju depan kelas.

Brother or Sister?

Bisik-bisik terdengar saat sosok tampan berambut hitam dengan belahan poni berjalan membelah kerumunan dikoridor sekolah dengan wajah suram dan iris silvernya yang selalu menusuk tajam membuat murid perempuan berteriak histeris, tapi ada juga murid lelaki memekik senang, What?

"Lihat-lihat itu Rivaille-san, dia keren sekali." bisik seorang gadis kepada temannya.

"Dia sangat rapi dan harum."

Seorang gadis menunjuknya, "Lihat dia sangat pendek." dan gadis itu berakhir dengan kepala lebih dulu masuk kedalam tempat sampah.

"Rivaille-san sangat misterius dan tampan, andai saja dia jadi pacarku."

'Heh, dalam mimpimu, bocah.' pikir Rivaille. Dia terus berjalan tanpa peduli dengan omongan dari kanan kirinya, kaki mungilnya berhenti didepan kelas bertuliskan 10-4. Tanpa permisi dia masuk kedalamnya, semua murid yang masih berada didalam kelas menahan nafas mereka, bahkan beberapa murid mulai merapal mantra agar terhindar dari hukuman Rivaille.

Rivaille mendekati meja paling ujung, tempat pemilik surai coklat yang duduk membelakanginya bersama dua sahabanya.

"Kau tahu Armin, aku tidak bisa membayangkan kalau Rivaille jadi kakakku. Maksudku lihat badannya, kalau kami berjalan bertiga bisa-bisa kami disangka keluarga berencana." keluh Eren pelan agar tidak terdengar yang lain, Armin menepuk pundak Eren sekedar bentuk prihatin sedangkan Mikasa langsung menyembunyikan wajah malunya membayangkan dia menjadi suami istri sungguhan dengan Eren.

Tepukan dibahu Eren berhenti saat menatap sosok yang berdiri dibelakang Eren, keringat dingin mengalir deras begitu juga Mikasa yang langsung mengeluarkan aura membunuh.

"Mikasa, Armin ada apa?" tanya Eren bingung, Armin sudah menurunkan tangannya dari pundak Eren, tapi Eren bisa kembali merasakan seseorang memegang bahunya, "Cerita yang bagus, Jaeger. Bagaimana kau ikut aku dan kita bercerita diruanganku?" Eren meneguk ludah, kepalanya bergerak patah-patah menatap asal suara dibelakangnya. Oh demi muka kuda Jean, rasanya Eren ingin sekali meloncat melarikan diri lewat jendela kelasnya, dan Jean langsung berteriak "Woi jangan bawa-bawa Gue!"

"Ri-rivai-lle-senpai, ko-nichi-wa." Eren mengangkat sebelah tangannya yang gemetar untuk memberi salam.

"Ikut aku." perintahnya.

Mikasa memasang badan didepan Eren, "Tidak, memang dia salah apa?" wajahnya berubah sangar.

"Buka urusanmu Ackerman, Jaeger cepat aku tidak punya banyak waktu." Eren menepuk bahu Mikasa dan berbisik 'semua akan baik-baik saja' walaupun Eren meragukannya dan segera mengekor dibelakang Rivaille.

Brother or Sister?

Keduanya berhenti didepan sebuah pintu coklat dengan tulisan Ketua Osis tertempel didepannya. Rivaille masuk diikuti Eren yang gemetaran entah takut atau lagi nahan pipis.

Rivaille duduk dikursi kebesarannya dan mempersilahkan Eren duduk.

"Aku tidak melakukan kenakalan apapun hari ini Rivaille-san, dan aku minta maaf memanggilmu kecil." Eren langsung memajukan badannya kedepan Rivaille.

"Ini bukan masalah itu, tapi ini." Rivaille menunjukkan selebaran Berisi daftar klub, iris emerald Eren mengerjap-ngerjap kaget.

"Eh, ekstrakulikuler?"

"Kau tahukan semua murid wajib mengikuti klub, kudengar kau tidak mendengarkan anggota OSIS tentang pemberitahuan itu." Rivaille memandang horor Eren plus dengan wajah datarnya.

"Ma-af, tapi aku tidak tertarik dengan klub manapun." jujur Eren dengan wajah menatap kearah lain.

"Apabila sampai besok kau tidak ikut kedalam klub manapun, maka aku akan menghukummu." dunia Eren serasa runtuh mendengar ultimatum Rivaille. Bagaimana memutuskan ikut sesuatu yang bahkan kau tidak tahu apakah kau menyukainya atau tidak dalam satu hari?

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan, bocah." Eren bisa merasakan ada ancaman disetiap perkataan Rivaille tadi.

"Sekarang sebaiknya kau kembali kekelasmu." perintahnya, Eren terkejut dan mengangguk pasrah dan berjalan menuju pintu.

"Tunggu." Eren menengok kaget, "Datanglah keruanganku setelah pulang sekolah."

"Un-tuk apa Sen-pai?" Eren tergagap menjawabnya.

"Tentu untuk hukumanmu karena tidak ikut klub hingga sekarang, atau kau berharap aku mengundangmu untuk minum teh bersama disini?" jawabnya gusar.

"Eh! Tentu tidak senpai! Aku permisi!"

Brother or Sister?

Saat Eren kembali kekelas pelajaran sudah dimulai, Eren pun meminta maaf pada Miss Rico selaku guru bahasa inggris karena terlambat. Untunglah dia tidak dihukum dan Eren kembali kekursinya dengan langkah gontai.

"Eren, kenapa wajahmu lesu?" Mikasa berbisik agar tidak terdengar. Eren tidak menjawabnya, dia malah menunduk menatap mejanya.

"Eren!" Mikasa menepuk tangan Eren. "Ah!" Eren tersentak kaget dan berpaling kearah Mikasa.

"Ada apa Mikasa?" tanyanya malas.

"Kau melamun, dan ceritakan apa yang dilakukan bocah cebol itu padamu?" tuntut Mikasa.

"Bisa nanti saja, aku lelah Mikasa." Eren membenamkan kepalanya dikedua tangannya diatas meja.

"Tapi, Eren_"

"Ackerman,! Aku tidak menyuruh bicara sekarang dan Jaeger kalau kau tidur dikelasku kupastikan kau pulang dengan tugas rumah lebih banyak!" kata Miss Rico dengan keras. Semua orang dikelas memandang mereka berdua, malu juga tapi lihat sisi baiknya, sekarang Eren bisa sedikit benafas lega karena dia tidak harus menjawab pertanyaan Mikasa sekarang.

Brother or Sister?

Saat waktu istirahat tiba Mikasa memaksa Eren menceritakan apa yang terjadi, tentu saja Eren tidak bisa mengelak.

"Aku kena hukuman lagi karena tidak ikut klub." keluhnya sembari merebahkan kepalanya dimeja. Tapi sedetik kemudian dia bangkit dan memandang Mikasa, "Mikasa, kau ketua klub kendo,kan?" tanyanya.

"Iya, memangnya kenapa Eren? Kau mau ikut klub kendo?" Eren mengangguk membuat Mikasa langsung tersenyum sumringah, dengan begini waktu bersama Eren akan lebih banyak pikirnya.

Berbeda dengan pikiran Eren, sebenarnya dia tidak mahir menggunakan pedang kayu dia juga agak malas mengikuti latihan. Kalau ada Mikasa dia bisa minta izin sakit agar bisa bolos latihan, lagipula Mikasa sangat percaya padanya. Baru kali ini dia beruntung memiliki saudara sehebat Mikasa, dan satu masalah terpecahkan.

"Jadi kau diperintahkan Rivaille-senpai agar ikut klub?" Eren mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaan Armin.

"Bagaimana kalau kau ikut klubku saja Eren?" tawar Armin.

"Memangnya kau ikut klub apa?" tanya Eren penasaran, dibenaknya Armin ikut klub pencinta Sir Irvin yang kerjanya menyembah foto lelaki itu sambil berkata 'Nikahi kami Irvin', oh Eren ingin tertawa dibuatnya.

"Aku ikut klub Matematika." jawab Armin enteng, Eren langsung menyilangkan tangannya didada membentuk hurup X.

Eren tahu kenapa Armin memilih klub Matematika tentu saja karena guru pembimbing klub itu adalah Sir Irvin. Eren bertaruh, Armin lebih banyak mengingat berbagai ekspresi Sir Irvin daripada rumus matematika yang carut marut itu. Ya agak tidak jauh dengan bayangannya tadi.

"Hei, ada apa ini?" tanya Jean sok dekat.

"Eh, Jean. Ini Eren bingung mau ikut klub apa disekolah ini." jelas Armin.

"Hm, begitu ya. Bagaimana dengan klubku, kami sedang kurang orang." lagaknya seperti seorang salesman pikir Eren.

"Memangnya klubmu apa? Jangan bilang klub pencinta kuda, karena wajahmu seperti kuda, hahaha." Eren tertawa terbahak-bahak diikuti Armin dan Mikasa yang berusaha menahan tawanya.

"Enak saja, klubku itu keren. Kalau kau masuk kesana kau akan disukai para gadis, kau juga akan terkenal dan selalu dikejar para gadis." Jean berkacak pinggang bangga.

"Kau bohong!" Jean tercekat mendengar kata-kata Eren, "Apa kau bilang? Aku tidak bohong, wajah bayi." ejek Jean kesal.

"Kalau klubmu sebegitu kerennya, kenapa sampai sekarang kau belum punya pacar dan aku tidak pernah melihatmu dikejar gadis manapun kecuali Sasha, itupun karena kau merebut makan siangnya." Skakmat, Jean tidak bisa bicara lagi.

"Eh, itu, karena_" Jean bingung harus menjawab apa. " Itu karena aku orangnya pemilih, Jaeger." lanjutnya sambil menyilangkan tangan didada.

"Atau aku rasa kau paling jelek diklubmu, Jean." ejek Eren, telunjuknya mengarah kewajah Jean. Anak ini tidak sopan batin Jean.

"Sudah kukatakan aku ini orangnya pemilih, mereka saja yang bukan tipeku." kata Jean membela diri. "Sebenarnya tipeku itu seperti_Mikasa." kata Jean malu-malu, tapi yang dimaksud tidak peduli dan sibuk memakan Bento. Jean hanya sweetdrop melihat sedangkan Armin dan Eren kasihan melihatnya.

"Lalu klubmu itu apa, Jean?" tanya sipirang Armin.

"Aku ikut klub sepakbola."ujarnya sambil membuat gerakan menendang dengan kakinya, sayangnya tendangannya terkena kaki meja akibatnya dia meringis kesakitan memegang kakinya.

"Hahaha, makanya jangan sok keren, muka kuda." Eren kembali tertawa terbahak-bahak memegang perutnya.

"PPff, kau tidak apa Jean?" Armin mencoba menahan tawanya dan membantu Jean berdiri.

"Sialan kau, Jaeger!" Jean kesal karena diejek terus oleh Eren, belum lagi Mikasa yang meacuhkannya dan malah memperhatikan Eren.

Eren masih terus memegang perutnya. "Ahaha, maaf Jean itu sangat lucu, tapi_" Eren mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Jean, "_Terima kasih karena mengajakku." Eren tersenyum tulus dengan rona merah dipipinya akibat tertawa.

Jean terdiam ditempat melihat pemandangan didepannya, seorang Eren Jaeger yang awalnya kasar dan pembuat onar tersenyum padanya seperti anak kecil tanpa dosa.

Pemilik rambut abu-abu itu memerah seketika, "M-manis sekali." gumamnya pelan. Mikasa menyipitkan matanya tidak suka, sepertinya dia mendengar gumaman Jean.

"Eh, kau bicara sesuatu, Jean?" suara Eren membawa Jean kembali kealam sadar. "Ah, Ng tidak ada." Jean jadi salah tingkah, "Pikirkan baik-baik Eren, kalau kau mau kau bisa bergabung dengan klubku." tawar Jean sekali lagi dan berbalik pergi.

"Akan kuberitahukan nanti, arigatou Jean." teriak Eren dan kembali tersenyum, tapi Jean lebih memilih berbalik dan menjauh daripada berhadapan dengan sisi lembut Eren yang membuat jantungnya berdetak tiga kali lebih cepat daripada saat dia memandang Mikasa.

"Apa yang terjadi padaku!" lirih Jean.

Brother or Sister?

Murid kelas 10-4 keluar berhamburan saat jam sekolah berakhir, untuk sebagian orang pulang sekolah sangat ditunggu karena itulah waktu yang tepat untuk mengistirahatkan badan mereka. Mungkin Eren salah satunya, tapi kini dia harus menunda waktu istirahatnya karena sang ketua OSIS kecilnya sedang menunggu Eren diruangannya.

Mikasa sudah lebih dulu pergi keklub kendonya, sedangkan Armin pulang kerumah karena tidak ada kegiatan klub.

Eren terpaksa menyeret kakinya menuju tempat dimana Rivaille menunggunya. Dia sebenarnya enggan kesana karena ini menyangkut hukumannya nanti, rasanya Eren ingin pingsan saja tapi dia tidak punya pilihan kecuali ingin hukumannya dua kali lebih berat.

TOK TOK

"Masuk." terdengar suara rendah yang sangat familiar ditelinganya.

"Permisi, Rivaille-senpai." pemandangan yang bisa dilihat Eren saat memasuki ruangan adalah Rivaille duduk dikursi besarnya bersama seorang gadis manis berambut coklat karamel. Eren tidak tahu namanya, tapi gadis ini sering mendatanginya untuk memperingatkan tentang berbagai hal yang menyangkut pelanggaran peraturan.

"Hallo Eren, kita bertemu lagi. Dari wajahmu seperti kau tidak ingat siapa namaku, perkenalkan aku Petra Ral." Petra sedikit membungkuk untuk memberi salam.

"Aku Eren Jaeger, salam kenal." sapa Eren sambil ikut membungkuk.

"Baiklah, sekarang kita putuskan hukumanmu." potong Rivaille, "Kau akan menjadi petugas perpustakaan selama satu minggu dengan jadwal jaga setiap hari senin dan Rabu pada jam 12.00 sampai 12.50, kau mengerti, Jaeger." dia melirik Eren yang masih berdiri didepan pintu.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan waktu makan siangku, Senpai? Diperpustakaan dilarang membawa makanan." kata Eren tidak terima.

Rivaille mendecakkan lidahnya, "Aku tahu, bocah." matanya menyipit tidak suka pada Eren. "Kau bisa makan setelah selesai tugas, masih ada 10 menit hingga bel masuk." Eren menaikkan sebelah alisnya, makan dalam waktu 10 menit itu mustahil baginya. Walaupun urakan Eren terbiasa makan dengan teratur,10 menit tidaklah cukup.

"Tidak ada penolakan, Eren." kata Rivaille, Petra tertawa cekikikan melihat wajah pucat Eren. Kini Eren berpikir Petra sama jahatnya dengan Rivaille.

Eren hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang, melawan Rivaille adalah sia-sia. Dia harap dia bisa mengurus waktu makannya nanti.

"Eren, kau sudah memutuskan akan ikut klub apa?" tanya Rivaille.

Eren terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Rivaille, "Itu, sepertinya aku akan ikut klub kendo." jawabnya.

Rivaille menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Kendo kau bilang?" Eren mengangguk.

"Heichou, Kendo itu kan_" kata-kata Petra terpotong saat sebelah tangan Rivaille terangkat memberikan isyarat berhenti bicara.

"Kau yakin ikut kendo, Eren?" pertanyaan Rivaille membuat Eren sedikit ragu, apa maksudnya bicara seperti itu.

"Atau kau ikut klub kendo agar bisa tidak ikut latihan mengingat Mikasa Ackerman adalah ketua klubnya?" kata-kata Rivaille bagaikan pisau yang menancap langsung dikepalanya. Mahluk kecil itu selalu dapat membaca pikirannya, keringat dingin mengalir Dari pelipis hingga Mencapai dagunya.

"Kau mencoba Menipuku ya, bocah?" Rivaille menatap tajam Eren yang masih berdiri kaku.

"Ti-dak, aku tidak seperti itu."

"Aku tidak mengizinkannya, pilih klub lain." perintahnya.

"Tapi Senpai, aku tidak tahu mau ikut apalagi selain kendo. Lagipula itu hakku ikut klub manapun." Petra manggut-manggut setuju mendengar pembelaan Eren.

Rivaille berdiri dan memandang keluar jendela, pemuda berambut coklat itu membuat kepalanya sakit. Tiba-tiba mata kecilnya menyipit saat seseorang yang dia tahu bernama Jean kirstein berjalan dengan baju olahraga klubnya.

Dia berbalik dan berjalan menuju Eren, "Ikut aku sekarang." Rivaille menarik tangan Eren hingga membuatnya hampir terjungkal. "Tunggu Senpai." Eren tidak bisa lagi mengelak dan terpaksa mengikuti langkah Rivaille didepannya diikuti Petra.

Tidak lama mereka sampai dilapangan tempat klub sepakbola Berkumpul. "Kenapa kita disini?" Eren memandang sekeliling lapangan dengan bingung.

"Eren, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Jean yang baru datang menepuk pundak Eren, membuatnya berbalik menatap Jean. Jean kemudian menatap orang yang berada didepan Eren, wajahnya kaget. "Eh, Rivaille-senpai." dia membungkukkan badannya memberi hormat pada senpai berwajah kaku itu yang hanya dibalas Rivaille dengan anggukan kecil.

"Ayo Eren." Eren kembali ditarik masuk kedalam lapangan sepakbola, semua orang klub memandang mereka dengan wajah bingung. Rivaille berhenti didepan gawang, dilepaskannya tangan Eren dan berjalan menjauhi gawang.

Jarinya bergerak memanggil pemuda berambut pirang, yang ditunjuk menoleh kanan kiri kemudian menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan jarinya untuk memastikan.

"Tentu saja kau, Thomas." Pemuda bernama Thomas itu langsung berlari menuju Rivaille.

"Maaf Senpai, anda memanggilku?"

"Berikan aku bola dan sarung tangan untuknya" ujarnya, "Tapi, Senpai_" bicaranya berhenti saat mata Rivaille menatapnya tajam. "Sekarang." Thomas pun langsung berlari sampai terjatuh karena ketakutan dan kembali lagi dengan bola dan sarung tangan, setelah meletakkan bola didepan kaki Rivaille dia berlari menuju Eren untuk memberikan sarung tangan.

"Eren, kau kuizinkan ikut klub kendo tapi dengan syarat_" kata-kata Rivaille menggantung membuat Eren semakin bingung. "_Asalkan kau menangkap satu saja daru tendanganku, tapi jika kau tidak bisa menangkapnya sebanyak tiga kali, kau akan kumasukkan kedalam klub itu." Rivaille menunjuk kearah kiri lapangan. Mata semua orang terbelalak tidak percaya termasuk Eren, apa Rivaille tidak salah? Itu adalah klub pemandu sorak!

Dengan rok pink berkibar dan pom pom ditangan mereka, jangan bilang Rivaille ingin Eren memakainya. "Kurasa jiwamu ada disana, bocah." ujar Rivaille dengan santai, wajah Eren memerah menahan kesal. Eren masih bisa sabar untuk perlakuan kasar Rivaille, tapi yang ini tidak bisa Eren tidak bisa membayangkan kalau semua orang disekolah mengira dia suka melakukan Crossdressing, demi titan bunting dia masih normal.

"Hentikan Senpai!" Eren berteriak kesal, dia lelah dengan sikap seenaknya Rivaille. "Kenapa Eren? Kelihatannya kau sangat bersemangat ikut cheerleader." sindir Rivaille.

Eren menunduk, tangannya terkepal kuat menahan amarah, giginya menggeretak keras. Eren mengangkat kepalanya memandang tajam kearah Rivaille dan menyeringai, mata Rivaille menyipit tidak suka.

"Jangan merendahkanku. Maju dan akan kukalahkan kau, Rivaille! _Tatakae_!" teriaknya tanpa embel-embel senpai, Rivaille mendecih.

"Kau menantangku? Baiklah, akan kukalahkan kau, bocah!" Rivaille melepas dan membuang ajsnya kesembarang arah, melonggarkan dasinya kemudian membuka dua kancing teratas seragamnya membuat dada bidangnya sedikit terekspos, teriakan histeris langsung terdengar dari murid perempuan yang entah kenapa sudah berkumpul disamping lapangan bahkan ada yang memotret layaknya paparazzi.

"Let's do it!" Rivaille mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menendang, Eren pun melebarkan kedua kakinya memasang kuda-kuda dan konsentrasi menatap bola.

"Tangkap ini, Bocah!" Rivaille menendang bola dengan keras menggunakan kaki kanannya, mata Eren fokus mengikuti arah bola.

Tendangan pertamanya agak melambung mengarah keatas tiang gawang. Eren melompat dan memanjangkan tangan kanannya keatas. "HIYAAA!" teriaknya, tapi Eren tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya arah bola yang seharusnya menabrak tiang atas gawang, kini menukik kebawah melewati bahu kirinya dan masuk dengan mulus.

Tidak hanya Eren yang takjub dengan tendangan Rivaille, penonton yang sedari tadi menonton pertandingan mereka tercekat dan kadang menahan nafas melihat kehebatan sang ketua OSIS mereka.

Eren menghentakkan kakinya kesal, Rivaille tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Berdiri, Jaeger! Ini belum berakhir!" teriak Rivaille, dia kembali bersiap menendang.

"Kali ini tidak akan kubiarkan!" Eren kembali bersiap begitu juga Rivaille yang mulai kembali mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menendang dan dengan cepat bola itu mengarah kesudut atas kiri gawang.

'Kiri' batinnya, dengan cepat Eren melompat kekiri, tapi Eren kembali dibuat kaget karena bola kembali menukik kebawah sebelum Eren sempat menggapainya dan masuk kembali . Eren yang melompat tidak bisa berhenti dan menabrak tiang gawang dengan keras yang kemudian disusul oleh teriakan Jean.

Brother or Sister?

"Apa kau bilang, Eren dan Rivaille!" Mikasa melempar kotenya* sembarangan dan keluar meninggalkan arena setelah diberitahu Sasha tentang Eren dan Rivaille yang melangsungkan pertandingan tidak resmi dilapangan sepakbola sekolah.

Dengan masih mengenakan Hakama* dan Keiko-gi* Mikasa memacu kakinya cepat menuju tempar Eren tanpa mempedulikan panggilan Sasha dibelakang, giginya saling menggeretak satu sama lain karena amarah.

"Sialan kau, Rivaille." gumamnya kesal.

Tidak lama Mikasa sampai dilapangan yang sudah penuh orang, dia menyeruak masuk kedalam kerumunan dan pemandangan didepannya membuat jantungnya semakin berdetak cepat.

Eren berusaha berdiri tertatih dibantu Jean, darah mengalir dari dahinya dan berakhir menetes diseragam putihnya.

"Eren." Mikasa berlari memasuki lapangan berusaha mengangkat lengan kanan Eren, tetapi ditepis Eren dengan kasar. "Menjauh." gumamnya.

"Tapi kita harus membawamu keUKS sekarang, Jean bantu aku." Mikasa meminta bantuan Jean disebelahnya dan terus berusaha mengangkat Eren, walau Eren menolaknya.

"Kubilang menjauh Mikasa!" Eren berteriak, membuat Mikasa terdiam.

"Menjauh atau aku akan melakukan sesuatu yang kasar padamu." lirih Eren pelan dengan wajah masih tertunduk, tapi Mikasa dapat mendengar dan melihat mata Eren yang penuh dengan amarah.

"Sudah cukup Jaeger, aku tidak akan melawanmu." suara diseberang mereka membuyarkan perdebatan keduanya, Rivaille berdiri sambil melipat kedua tangannya didada. "Aku tidak melawan orang yang terluka." dia berbalik.

"Heh, kau tidak usah berbaik hati padaku. Kembali kemari dan lawan aku." tantang Eren yang kini berdiri sempurna disana, Rivaille berbalik menatap Eren tajam.

"Eren, hentikan sekarang juga." Mikasa menarik tangan Eren, "Mikasa, ini urusanku dan dia. Kumohon pergilah." Mikasa terdiam, Eren memohon padanya, dia menundukkan kepalanya hingga rambutnya menutupi matanya dan melepas tangan Eren.

"Kalau begitu, menanglah." Eren tersenyum, "Itu pasti."

Jean membawa Mikasa menjauh dan mendudukkannya dibench kemudian duduk disampingnya.

"Satu kesempatan lagi, bocah." Eren menggelindingkan bola kearah Rivaille.

"Ini sudah berakhir." kata Reiner tiba-tiba.

Jean menoleh kearah sang kapten, "A-apa maksudmu, Reiner?" pemuda berbadan besar itu menatap Jean dengan wajah pucat.

"Kau ingat saat pertandingan kita melawan tim Wallrose, dan saat itu kau sakit?" Jean mengangguk, "Memangnya kenapa, bukannya kalian saat itu menang telak 4-0." sahut Jean sambil tertawa kecil, menurutnya ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan sekarang.

"Kau tahu kan seberapa kuatnya pertahanan tim Wallrose itu? Saat itu kita memang menang, tapi sebelumnya aku sudah akan menyerah karena tanpamu kami tidak akan menang, tapi kemudian dia datang." lanjut Reiner.

"Tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan posisimu sebagai penyerang andalan, kecuali_" Jean mengikuti arah tatapan Reiner dan jatuh pada sosok pemuda bertubuh kecil yang sedang berdiri angkuh ditengah lapangan dan sukses membuat keringatnya mengalir deras.

"_Dia. Dialah pembawa kemenangan telak untuk tim kita saat itu."

Rivaille langsung melakukan tembakan bola kearah Eren. Bola mengarah kearah kiri gawang, Eren bergerak kekiri tapi bola bergerak agak kekanan. Dengan secepat mungkin Eren kembali kekanan, mengulurkan tangan kirinya akhirnya Eren berhasil menggapai bola walaupun dengan dahi penuh darah..

Penonton menahan nafas saat Eren Menggapai laju bola dengan tangan kirinya, Rivaille menyeringai tipis "Masih belum." gumamnya.

Bola yang Eren coba tangkap berputar cepat ditangannya, "UKH" Eren meringis karena gesekan bola ditangannya.

'Ini terlalu kuat' batin Eren, akhirnya bola terlepas dari tangan Eren dan masuk kedalam gawang.

Eren terjatuh ketanah, sarung tangan yang dipinjamkan Jean terlepas dari tangan kirinya.

Penonton yang sedari tadi diam tiba-tiba bersorak sorai, kecuali Mikasa dan Jean yang langsung berlari menuju Eren.

"Eren." Jean memapah tubuh ringkih Eren menuju UKS, sedang Mikasa berjalan mendekati Rivaille, "Kau puas sekarang melihatnya seperti ini ketua OSIS Rivaille yang terhormat." sindir Mikasa sinis yang hanya dibalas dengan wajah datar tanpa emosinya. Mikasa berlari meninggalkannya menyusul Eren dan Jean.

Brother or Sister?

"Untunglah tidak parah." Petra memasang perban didahi Eren yang terluka membuatnya sedikit meringis. Saat ini mereka sudah diUKS dengan Petra yang mengobati lukanya.

Eren hanya menunduk, "Arigatou kalian semua keluar, aku ingin sendirian sekarang." kata Eren, tapi seperti biasa Mikasa tidak langsung menurutinya hingga Petra menarik tangannya, Mikasa hanya bisa mengangguk mengerti.

Hanya tersisa Eren sendirian duduk ditepi ranjang dan detak jarum jam bersamanya dalam diam. Tidak lama lelehan air asin mengalir dari kedua mata emeraldnya menganak sungai menuruni pipi dan dagunya, Eren menggigit bibir wajahnya menahan suara isakan.

"Tidak salah menangis setelah mengalami kekalahan, Eren. Semua pernah melakukannya." Eren mendongakkan kepalanya, Rivaille berdiri didepan pintu dengan kedua tangan terlipat didada.

"Kau juga sebaiknya pergi, aku ingin sendirian." usir Eren, tapi bukannya pergi Rivaille malah berjalan mendekati pemilik rambut coklat itu

"Aku tidak menuruti perintah bocah sepertimu." Rivaille mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Eren, "Ku-bilang pergi!" Eren mendorong tubuh Rivaille, sayangnya walaupun kalah tinggi dengannya kekuatan Rivaille lebih besar daripada dirinya.

Tangan Rivaille bergerak menuju pipinya, membuat Eren tersentak kaget. "Kau menang, aku tidak akan mencampuri urusanmu untuk ikut klub apapun yang kau mau." ibu jarinya menghapus jejak airmata diwajah Eren, rona merah merambat dipipi Eren membuatnya semakin manis walau dengan beberapa luka diwajahnya.

"Asal kau melakukannya dengan benar." lanjut Rivaille masih dengan wajah sedatar lantai marmer sambil mengacak rambut Eren, membuat rambut coklatnya berantakan. Eren hanya terdiam menerima perlakuan Rivaille padanya.

Rivaille berhenti dan menjauhkan tangannya dari kepalanya, entah kenapa Eren terlihat tidak rela Rivaille berhenti mengacak rambutnya.

"Sebaiknya kau pulang dan mandi, kau sangat kotor dan bau." Rivaille mengibaskan tangannya didepan wajah seolah-olah menjauhkan bau Eren darinya.

Eren merenggut menatapnya, dihapusnya sisa airmatanya dengan tangannya. Dicobanya bangkit dari ranjang dengan kedua kakinya yang masih agak gemetar, "Kau merepotkan, bocah." Rivaille menahan lengan Eren dan memapahnya keluar ruangan UKS. Eren menurut, dilihatnya Rivaille yang sesekali mengumpat sebal, Eren sedikit tertawa melihat ekspresinya.

Rivaille menyadari Eren tertawa dan tersenyum tipis, "Kau pasti senang melihatku tersiksa seperti ini kan." ujar Rivaille, Eren tersenyum memandang Rivaille yang berada beberapa centi dibawah lengannya.

"Maaf Senpai, tapi wajahmu sangat lucu." kata Eren jujur, matanya menutup, kemudian membuka kembali menampakkan sepasang emerald cemerlang.

"Aku tidak menyadarinya, tapi dibalik kesadisanmu menghukumku kau sering membantuku menjadi lebih baik, terima kasih Rivaille-senpai." ungkap Eren sambil terus tersenyum kemudian menatap kedepan, Rivaille hanya mendengus geli.

"Aku yakin kau bisa menjadi kakak yang baik untukku dan Mikasa setelah ayahku dan Hanji-san menikah." iris kelam Rivaille terbuka sepenuhnya mendengar perkataan Eren, dadanya mulai sesak. Eren benar mereka akan menjadi kakak adik Dalam waktu dekat.

Rivaille membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara, tapi dibatalkannya dan lebih memilih menatap lantai dibawahnya sambil terus memapah Eren. Hingga kakinya berhenti didepan loker dimana Jean, Mikasa dan Petra menunggu mereka.

Eren melepaskan tangannya dari Rivaille tidak lipa berterima kasih dan berjalan menuju Mikasa, mereka pun beranjak pergi meninggalkan Petra yang bergerak kesamping Rivaille.

"Tadi itu pertandingan yang bagus." puji gadis berambut karamel itu, "Aku pulang duluan ya Heichou." Petra melambaikan tangannya, berrlalu pergi menyusul Eren dan yang lainnya kemudian mereka menghilang dibelokan gerbang sekolah.

Mata Rivaille menyipit, alisnya berkerut, dia menggigit bibirnya sejenak, dan kemudian mulutnya mulai terbuka.

"Selamanya aku tidak akan pernah menganggapmu sebagai adikku, Eren Jaeger."

Bersambung...

Hina saya, siksa saya, tapi jangan bunuh saya. Fic abal-abal ini kembali berlanjut dengan kegajean yang teramat sangat dan lamanya masa update dikarenakan ngadatnya otak saya, tapi masih aman untuk dikonsumsi..

Thank's to :

Chijou Akami, Clover letter, yuzueiri, ShilaFantasy dan yang lainnya, (mungkin) yang mereview fic saya, salam kenal yaa untuk kalian semua..

Last, Read n Review please..


	3. Chapter 3

Pertama-tama, maaf banget atas terlambatnya chapter 3 yang entah ditunggu atau tidak oleh para Reader sekalian.

Kedua, kembali maafkan saya kalau Chapter 3 ini dirasa kurang panjang, kurang seru atau apapun.

Ketiga, pada chapter 2 saya lupa memberikan keterangan untuk beberapa perlengkapan kendo yang dipakai Mikasa, karena itu saya masukkan dichapter 3 ini.

Dan terakhir, selamat membaca dan terima kasih...

Ziemon

Disclaimer : SnK selamanya tetep punyanya HAJIME ISAYAMA

Brother or Sister?

Chapter 3.

Eren bersyukur Grisha tidak pulang cepat hari ini. Jadi, dia tak perlu menjelaskan tentang luka didahinya pada sang ayah, mengingat ayahnya itu adalah tipe orang yang cukup cerewet.

"Dasar cebol sialan, beraninya dia memperlakukanmu seperti ini." mulut Mikasa terus sibuk menggerutu dengan sumpah serapahnya, begitu juga tangannya yang ikut sibuk mengganti perban didahi Eren.

Oh jangan lagi, sudah sejak pulang sekolah tadi Mikasa terus saja mengomel tentang kejadian hari ini, dan ini sudah yang keberapa kalinya Eren mendengarnya.

Jadi, Eren lebih memilih diam daripada harus berdebat dengan Mikasa yang kini dalam mood terburuknya, bisa-bisa dia nanti ditebas oleh gadis garang itu.

KRYUKK

Mikasa menghentikan gerutuannya, pandangannya beralih ke Eren kemudian tertawa kecil.

"Kau lapar?" Eren diam tidak bisa menjawab karena malu, "Aku juga sepertinya lapar, apa kau mau kumasakkan sesuatu?" tanyanya lagi.

Eren terdiam sebentar, Mikasa memasak? Firasatnya buruk. Ingatannya kembali ketika dia memakan makanan buatan Mikasa yang berakhir dengan empat hari menginap dirumah sakit karena diare akut. Seseorang, tolong Eren.

"Eren." jemari tangan Mikasa melambai-lambai didepan wajahnya, menyentaknya dari nostaligia mengerikan.

Buru-buru Eren menggeleng dan berterima kasih dengan tawaran dari Mikasa untuk membuatkannya sajian makan malam, untungnya Mikasa terlihat tidak tersinggung. Selesai mengganti perban Eren, Mikasa melangkah menuju lantai dua meninggalkan Eren yang terduduk kelelahan disofa ruang keluarga.

Mendadak bunyi telepon rumah menggema didalam rumahnya yang sepi, rasa lelah membuatnya sangat malas hanya untuk mengangkat dan mengatakan halo pada sang penelpon. Eren terus membiarkan telepon itu terus berdering panjang dan seketika berhenti berbunyi.

Kini dia tidak punya pilihan saat giliran Handphone dikantung celananya yang berbunyi, memaksanya memandang kelayar handphone.

'Tou-san jelek'

"Moshi-moshi, kenapa Tou-san?" tanyanya malas.

_"Apa kau sudah pulang? Ayah tadi menelpon kerumah, tapi tidak ada yang menjawab dan apa kalian punya sesuatu untuk dimakan saat makan malam?"_

Pertanyaan terus dilontarkan Grisha pada anak lelakinya, Eren mendesah berat.

"Kami baru pulang dan tidak punya makanan untuk nanti." hening tercipta cukup lama, hingga Grisha berbicara dengan seseorang diseberang sana yang Eren tidak tahu siapa.

_"Baiklah Eren, kau jangan kemana-mana. Tunggulah sebentar bersama Mikasa dirumah."_

Teleponpun diputus sepihak dari Grisha, Eren menaikkan alisnya bingung. Tapi ya sudahlah, mungkin ayahnya bermaksud segera pulang dengan membawa makan malam.

Tak lama Mikasa turun dari lantai dua, dia terlihat mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk. Dia pun berjalan mendekati Eren, "Siapa yang menelpon, Eren?"

"Tou-san, dia bilang tunggu dia dirumah dan jangan kemana-mana." jelasnya tanpa berpaling keMikasa.

Gadis oriental itu mengambil tempat disamping Eren duduk, dan menyalakan televisi didepannya.

"Sebaiknya kau mandi, kau terlihat sangat berantakan. Aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat untukmu." ujar Mikasa, membuat Eren tersenyum senang dan tak lupa berterima kasih pada saudaranya itu.

Dengan cepat dia melepas semua yang melekat dikulitnya, kemudian menenggelamkan tubuh hingga dagu. Punya saudara seperti Mikasa memang menyenangkan, dia kadang tahu apa yang diinginkan Eren. Tapi mendadak Eren teringat calon kakaknya, Rivaille. Apa pemuda beriris kecil itu akan seperti Mikasa yang melindunginya atau melakukan sesuatu untuknya.

Eren terkekeh pelan, pemikiran yang bodoh kalau Rivaille mau melakukan apa yang Eren minta. Mungkin nanti dialah yang akan melayani sang ketua OSIS itu, mengingat betapa besarnya aura kekuasaan yang menguar dari pemuda berperawakan kecil itu.

Saking lelahnya, Eren hampir saja tertidur didalam bak kalau saja suara Mikasa yang terdengar marah tidak menusuk gendang telinganya. Bergegas dia menyudahi mandinya, dan keluar kamar mandi hanya bermodalkan sehelai handuk membalut pinggang hingga lututnya.

"Mikasa ada apa ini, apa Tou-san pulang?" gadis bermarga Ackerman itu agak merona mendapati Eren yang tampil tanpa baju didepannya.

"Oi, bocah pakai bajumu saat menyambut tamu." Eren reflek menengok sosok yang berdiri dibelakang Mikasa.

"Ri-vai_"

"Pakai bajumu bodoh, kau mengotori mataku dengan tubuhmu yang kurus itu." wajah Eren berubah masam, enak saja dia menyebutnya kurus. Bentuk tubuh Eren cukup bagus walaupun beberapa ototnya tidak dilatih secara rutin.

"Jangan mengejekku, Senpai. Kau bicara begitu seakan tubuhmu itu bagus saja." celetuknya.

"Aku tidak peduli, sekarang beritahu aku dimana letak dapurnya." Eren dan Mikasa saling tukar pandang, apa maksudnya Rivaille bertanya letak dapur.

"Hanji dan Grisha memintaku memasak untuk kalian yang sedang kelaparan, jadi aku kemari." katanya, seraya mengangkat kantung plastik berisi bahan makanan ditangannya, seakan tahu apa yang dipikirkan kedua saudara angkat itu.

"Kata siapa kami lapar, cebol!"

KRIUKK/KRUUKK

Rivaille mendengus geli mendengar suara perut yang berbunyi bersamaan, "Kali ini kalian tidak bisa berdebat denganku." tanpa permisi pemuda minim ekspresi itu beranjak memasuki rumah, mencari sendiri ruangan yang disebut dapur dikediaman keluarga Jaeger itu, meninggalkan dua calon adik yang dirundung malu.

Brother Or Sister?

Eren berlari menuruni tangga dengan cepat saat bau asing menusuk penciumannya. Eren mengikuti baunya hingga menuju dapur, sesaat langkahnya terhenti saat dia berpapasan dengan Mikasa yang juga menuju dapur.

Keduanya setuju menuju sumber bau dan hanya tercengang melihat Rivaille memasak, ternyata dibalik penampilannya yang dominan kearah yakuza, Rivaille punya bakat dalam pekerjaan rumah tangga. Eren teringat saat makan malam bersama, Hanji juga mengatakan Rivaille hebat dalam urusan rumah tangga dan dia kini menyaksikannya dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.

Tapi yang lebih mencengangkan lagi, Rivaille kini memakai apron besar milik Grisha dibalik seragamnya. Bagian bawah apron biru tua itu menjuntai hingga lututnya karena ukuran tubuh Rivaille yang terbilang pendek.

Eren terpana, mulutnya megap-megap, "Senpai kau lucu." tapi seketika tangannya bergerak menutup mulut, menahan puji-pujian untuk Rivaille saat pisau dapur menodong wajahnya.

"Katakan sekali lagi jika kau ingin pisau ini menancap dikepalamu." Eren langsung diam ditempat, Rivaille pun melanjutkan acara memasaknya.

"Itu milik Tou-san, kenapa kau memakainya?" tanpa menolehpun Rivaille tahu itu adalah pertanyaan yang dilontarkan musuh bebuyutannya, Mikasa Ackerman.

"Kebersihan selalu diutamakan." jawabnya singkat. "Sekarang bantu aku, atau kalian tidak dapat makan malam." lanjutnya, tanpa menjawab lagi keduanya pun berhamburan memasuki dapur.

Eren menyiapkan gelas berisi air dan sumpit. sedang Mikasa menyendokkan nasi kedalam mangkuk. Setelah masakan Rivaille matang ketiganya pun duduk dikursi masing-masing.

"Itadakimassu."

Dua dari mereka makan dengan tenang, berbeda dengan Eren yang terlihat sibuk mencomot udang tempura dan chicken katsu buatan Rivaille dengan lahap.

"Hati-hati makannya Eren, kau akan tersedak." Mikasa mengingatkan, tapi Eren terus makan dengan cepat.

"Kau akan mati tersedak kalau makan seperti babi, bocah." Eren tersedak mendengar celetukan Rivaille yang cukup sadis baginya, buru-buru Mikasa memberikannya air putih.

"Setelah ini kau akan pergi kan?" pertanyaan atau tepatnya pengusiran secara halus dari Mikasa Membuat Rivaille menghentikan makannya sejenak, tapi kemudian melanjutkannya.

"Tapi kurasa tidak apa kalau Senpai ingin lebih lama disini, Mikasa." pernyataan Eren membuat Mikasa mempelihatkan wajah tidak rela, seakan Rivaille akan menghancurkan rumah mereka jika dia tinggal lebih lama disini.

"Aku akan pergi setelah ini, lagipula aku tidak ingin menjadi pengasuh dua bayi besar." mata Mikasa melirik tak suka, Tapi hey Mikasa yang duluan membuat masalah.

"Kalian berdua sudahlah." Eren mencoba melerai keduanya dari perang dingin.

"Seharusnya kita berterima kasih pada Senpai, Mikasa." Mikasa tidak dapat bicara lagi dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari keduanya.

"Terserah." gumamnya.

Setelah selesai dengan makan malam, Rivaille kembali berkutat dengan perkerjaan rumah tangga, tapi kali ini Eren dan Mikasa membantunya atau tepatnya dipaksa olehnya.

Kini dia sedang mencuci piring-piring bekas makan malam, ditemani Mikasa yang terpaksa membantu karena Eren sedang membersihkan meja makan.

Hening cukup lama tercipta diantara keduanya, hingga Mikasa memutuskan membuka suara, "Terima kasih atas makanannya hari ini, Rivaille." pemuda bersurai pendek itu menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak hanya untuk memastikan pendengarannya tak salah.

"Pendengaranmu tidak bermasalah, chibi." ejek Mikasa. Rivaille hanya mendecih kesal, baru saja gadis itu berterima kasih padanya kini dia kembali mengejeknya.

"Mulutmu terlalu kasar untuk ukuran seorang gadis, Ackerman. Apa aku perlu mendisiplinkanmu seperti Eren?" tanyanya, "Lihat betapa patuhnya dia sekarang." ujung dagunya bergerak mengarah kearah bocah tampan itu.

"Bukan urusanmu, dan jangan harap aku menurut padamu seperti Eren." Mikasa menyalurkan kemarahannya pada sendok kotor didepannya hingga salah satu perlengkapan makan itu patah menjadi dua.

"Hei, kalian sepertinya asyik sekali, membicarakan apa?" Eren datang mendekat karena tertarik dengan gumaman kecil dari kedua insan berperangai agak kejam itu.

"Hanya membicarakan bocah sembrono yang selalu mendapat hukuman, Eren." sahut Rivaille.

"Bocah? Siapa?" tanyanya lagi, Rivaille dan Mikasa hanya menghela nafas. "Bukan apa-apa Eren." kini giliran Mikasa yang menyahut.

"Heh?" Eren memiringkan kepalanya, menaikkan sebelah alisnya, dan tanpa sengaja membuat ekspresi polos.

DEG

'Manisnya' teriak keduanya kompak dalam hati.

Brother Or Sister?

"Terima kasih atas makan malamnya yang enak Senpai." Eren membungkukkan badannya berulang-ulang saat mereka mengantar kepulangan Rivaille. Mikasa hanya memutar matanya melihat Eren yang menurutnya terlalu berlebihan.

"Bukan masalah." Rivaille berpaling menuju pintu, meraih kenopnya dan,

JDERRRR

Ketiga orang itu mematung ditempat mendengar bunyi petir yang sangat nyaring, Eren saja agak gemetar tapi bukannya dia takut petir ya.

"Ano Senpai, apa sebaiknya kau disini dulu sebentar." ujar Eren, wajahnya berpaling menatap lawan bicaranya, "Kenapa, kalian takut petir?" ejeknya.

"Ti-dak, hanya saja sepertinya hujan akan turun." bantahnya. "Kalau kau tidak mau ya bagus, tapi jangan mengejek Eren." bentak Mikasa.

Pemuda bermata mengantuk melangkah keluar rumah, tak tertarik berdebat dengan keduanya.

BLAM

Pintu pun tertutup dari luar dengan keras, tapi tiba-tiba saja_

ZRASSSHHHHH

Pintu kembali terbuka menampakkan Rivaille yang basah kuyup, kepalanya menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang agak memerah.

"Aku akan meminta Hanji menjemputku saat dia pulang." ucapnya.

Eren langsung berlari kekamar mandi dan kembali dengan handuk untuk Rivaille ditangannya, sedangkan Mikasa berdiri angkuh sekaligus memasang seringaian remeh diwajahnya, membuat Rivaille bernafsu mematahkan lehernya.

Setelah membersihkan dirinya, Rivaille berjalan menuju ruang keluarga dimana Eren dan Mikasa duduk menikmati tontonan malam mereka. Eren terpaku sesaat, ketika melihat penampilan Rivaille dengan rambut basah yang berantakan, baju yang agak longgar, dan celana jeans yang juga agak kepanjangan hingga dia harus melipatnya dibagian ujung kaki.

"Sepertinya baju itu bisa kau gunakan sebagai piyama." kata Mikasa sambil tertawa remeh, Eren juga ikut tertawan mendengar celetukan Mikasa. Rivaille mendengus sebal, memilih menjitak Eren untuk menghilangkan kekesalannya.

"Ittai."

Mikasa langsung mengusap kepala Eren, membuat gerakan pergilah sakit yang entah bekerja atau tidak. Matanya menyipit tajam kearah pelaku pemukulan, Rivaille hanya mengedikkan bahu tidak peduli.

"Maaf Senpai, kau mau duduk?" tawar Eren. Rivaille tak langsung duduk, dia malah memandang dengan alis mengkerut pada tempat duduk yang ditawarkan Eren, pasalnya tempat yang dimaksud Eren ada disamping Mikasa yang terlihat mengeluarkan aura tidak nyaman, yang dia yakin membuatnya tidak akan kerasan jika duduk disana.

Eren yang juga ikut merasakan aura bernama pergi-kau-dari-sini dari Mikasa berinisiatif beralih menuju tengah kursi membuat Mikasa beralih kebagian ketepi bagian kiri.

Eren menepuk tempat kosong disampingnya, mengisyaratkan Senpainya itu untuk duduk.

"Eren, kenapa?" Mikasa bingung. Setelah tahu maksud Eren, Mikasa mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil melipat tangannya didada. Dia merasa Eren tidak adil dan lebih memperhatikan Rivaille daripada dia, saudara resminya.

Perhatian Rivaille teralih pada Mikasa yang terlihat cemburu dengannya, ya dia tahu perasaan Mikasa lebih dari sekedar saudara pada Eren. Tapi ya memang Erennya yang agak lemot dan tidak peka. Poor Mikasa.

Sofa merah itu kini terisi tiga orang, dengan posisi Rivaille disebelah kanan, Eren ditengah dan Mikasa disebelah kiri.

"Kalian ingin menonton sesuatu?" tanya Eren pada keduanya, tapi karena keduanya tidak menjawab Eren akhirnya menekan remote televisi secara acak dan mencari saluran channel yang menurutnya menarik. Kini yang terdengar hanyalah suara hujan dan televisi yang terus berganti gambar.

"Ah aku lupa anime kesukaanku." Eren menepuk jidatnya dan segera mengganti saluran keacara kesukaannya, lalu menontonnya dengan antusias.

"Lihat Senpai dianime ini ada karakter yang mirip denganmu, nama Levi." teriak Eren dengan telunjuk terarah ketelivisi yang menampilkan karakter yang dimaksud Eren.

Sepertinya Rivaille agak penasaran dengan karakter yang dimaksud Eren, dia terus mengikuti anime itu hingga scene pengadilan, dimana tokoh utama diadili didepan banyak orang.

"Apa yang membuatmu yakin dia mirip denganku, bocah?" Rivaille agak heran, kenapa bocah Jaeger itu menyebut karakter ini mirip dengannya, mungkin wajahnya agak sama tapi bagaimana dengan sifatnya.

Tapi sedetik kemudian mata Rivaille terbelalak saat Eren menunjuk adegan dimana karakter yang dikatakan Eren mirip dirinya, memberikan pukulan bertubi-tubi pada tokoh utama hingga menyebabkan giginya copot.

"Nah, itu yang membuatmu mirip dengannya Senpai."

"Oi,oi, maksudmu aku orang yang kasar?" tanyanya kesal, simbol perempatan tercetak jelas didahinya, Eren hanya tertawa canggung dan takut.

"Tepatnya berperangai kasar dan kejam." Mikasa ikut bersuara, dengan mata tetap tertuju pada televisi. "Aku tidak minta pendapatmu, Stranger." sahut Rivaille tidak mau kalah. Keduanya pun memulai kembali berdebat dengan Eren yang menjadi titik tengah diantara keduanya.

Brother Or Sister?

Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul sembilan lewat tiga puluh menit, tapi hujan masih saja turun dengan derasnya.

Tiga orang yang menonton televisi sejak dua jam lalu itu mulai merasa bosan. Beberapa kali Eren terlihat menguap hingga matanya agak berair. Mikasa pun kini menyenderkan kepalanya dikepala sofa sambil sesekali menutup matanya, tapi membuka kembali sambil melirik Eren sesekali. Sepertinya dia takut Rivaille melakukan sesuatu pada Eren jika dia tertidur.

Rivaille yang sedari pulang sekolah tidak istirahat, ditambah harus memasakkan dua kurcaci kecil Grisha itu mulai dilahap rasa kantuk. Cuaca yang dingin yang nyaman ikut membuainya untuk segera memasuki alam mimpi, dia mencoba terjaga kalau-kalau Hanji dan Grisha pulang sebentar lagi.

Tapi rasa kantuk mengalahkan ketiganya. Mikasa menjadikan paha Eren sebagai bantal, Rivaille menyenderkan kepalanya kepundak Eren, sedangkan Eren sendiri menumpukan kepalanya kepucuk kepala Rivaille. Tangannya terkulai lemah kebahu Mikasa seolah memeluknya. Mereka pun tertidur ditemani suara hujan dan televisi yang terus menyala.

Setelah dua jam barulah Hanji dan Grisha pulang, keduanya tersenyum sumringah mendapati ketiganya tertidur bagaikan bayi dengan posisi saling melindungi satu sama lain.

Hanji merogoh handphonenya, menyetting kameranya agar tidak bersuara dan mengambil gambar ketiganya dari berbagai angle.

Grisha yang tadi keluar, kini kembali dengan tiga selimut ditangannya. Dengan penuh rasa kasih dia menyelimuti mereka penuh kelembutan, tanpa berniat membangunkan ketiga malaikat mereka itu.

"Ah, sepertinya Rivaille benar-benar kelelahan hari ini."

"Memangnya kenapa Hanji?" tanya Grisha.

"Biasanya saat dia tidur, Rivaille tetap waspada pada apapun. Tapi sekarang dia benar-benar lelap, situasi yang langka." jelasnya.

Grisha manggut-manggut mendengar penjelasan Hanji, menurutnya Rivaille tertidur karena cuaca yang dingin dan suasana yang tenang. Begitu juga Mikasa yang kini sangat lelap dan agak mendengkur. Kalau Eren tidak usah dipikirkan, dia bisa dibangunkan jika wajahnya disiram dengan air dingin.

"Kuharap mereka bisa terus seperti ini, bisa saling melindungi meskipun saling membenci terutama Mikasa dan Rivaille." Hanji tertawa kecil mendengar kata bijak Grisha.

"Itu sudah tentu, karena sebentar lagi mereka akan menjadi saudara." setelah mengatakan itu, keduanya beranjak keluar ruang keluarga, dan tanpa mereka sadari alis Rivaille berkerut, decihan kesal keluar pelan dari bibirnya.

Dengan gerakan pelan Rivaille menenggelamkan kepalanya dilekukkan leher Eren, sekaligus menyesap aroma manis dari pemuda bermanik emerald itu. Perbuatan Rivaille membuat Eren mengerang pelan, tapi rasa kantuk menguasainya dan membuatnya kembali tertidur.

Begitupun Mikasa yang sudah terbangun dari tadi, tetapi memilih untuk diam dan mengeratkan genggamannya pada selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya.

Malam itu Mikasa dan Rivaille hanya bisa menyimpan beban didalam hati masing-masing karena sebuah ikatan yang akan menghalangi keduanya mendapatkan sesuatu yang berharga bagi keduanya.

"Eren." lirih keduannya pelan, mata mereka kembali menutup menyembunyikan binar manik yang memiliki kesedihan yang sama, berharap ikatan yang akan mereka sandang hanyalah mimpi yang terus mempermainkan hati mereka.

Bersambung..

Kote : sarung tangan atau kote berfungsi sebagai pelindung tangan mulai dari ujung jari sampai bagian tangan dibawah sikut. Kote ini terbuat dari kulit berisi kain, sehingga dapat meredam pukulan keras yang mengenai tangan, namun demikian kote harus terasa lunak sehingga jari-jari dapat bergerak.

Hakama : terbuat dari kain dengan bahan katun berfungsi sebagai celana.

Keiko-gi : Baju kendo terbuat dari katun berwarna hitam, biru tua atau putih. Keiko-gi harus longgar dan bebas agar dapat memudahkan bergerak terutama bagian bahu.

Terima kasih pada semua yang mendukung fic ini, Read and Review ya..

Dan terima kasih juga untuk kritik dan sarannya, karena itu sangat membantu saya yang pemula ini..

Ziemon.


End file.
